Dream (Jarida Week 2014, Day 1)
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: "So, who do you love? I mean, you told Marie you loved someone else, right?"- Merida has a dream while Jack argues with his girlfriend, Marie. As Merida asks Jack questions about the lucky girl, they will both discover a new feeling which they never felt before. Merida couldn't have been happier to have an unusual dream like that. First Jarida fanfic, more one-shots will come.


**A/N: Hello, guys! This is my first Jarida story and I'm so excited! I am so happy that my birthday is very close to Jarida Week. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one-shot, and sorry for the late update.**

* * *

They were flying.

The white-haired spirit guided them through the night as the Scottish Princess held his neck tightly. She was sitting on his back as his laughter rang in her ears, which she loved very deeply.

She laughed with pure joy as they landed in the middle of a white forest. The redhead giggled-yes, giggled-a little as she let go of him.

She sat down, her heart still pounding with excitement, and looked around in amazement. She saw frozen tree trunks and falling snowflakes. She smiled as one of them softly landed on her nose. She got up slowly, and spoke;

"Jack, this is so beau-"

Merida's sentence was cut as a snowball landed at the back of her head. Her mouth was agape for a few moments, before a smirk appears on her face, and she throws a snowball at the laughing Guardian.

After seeing the shocked expression on the immortal teenager's face, the archer laughed. She was happy to be with him. She met him a week ago, but she new that she could trust him. She made another snowball as the blue eyed boy started laughing and made a pile of snowballs with his staff.

_'What are you talking about?!'_

Merida heard two distant voices yelling at each other, but she didn't pay any attention to them; even though one of them was so familiar to her ears.

_'Ok, that's enough. It's over!'_

The owners of the voices were getting closer, but still, Merida only saw the laughing teen in front of her as she tried to dodge his snowballs.

_'Fine! You never loved me anyway!'_

Merida laughed freely as she threw a snowball at Jack's face, which the Guardian couldn't block.

'Yes, I didn't. Because I just realized that I love someone else. Someone who actually cares about my oppinions!' shouted the familiar male voice, its owner was still getting closer, she could feel it, but the voice wasn't loud enough for her to pay attention.

A gasp was heard loudly this time, and Merida looked around in confusion. Jack, using Merida's distraction as an advantage, threw a snowball at her stomach.

Merida gasped and laughed again, telling that he was going to pay, but the boy just grinned as he was fading away.

...

Merida slowly opened her turquoise eyes to see the snowy weather. She was sitting in a coffee shop, late at night. She looked at the table to see her hot chocolate. She took it and took a sip. She tried to understand what just happend.

It was a dream.

But it was so confusing! She obviously wasn't a princess, and the white haired teenager looked awfully similar to Jack. But that boy in her dreams had blue eyes and white hair, but the real Jack had warm, chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. She sighed as she brought the glass to drink a little more of her hot chocolate.

She remembered the voices that were yelling at each other in her dream. They were Jack and Marie. Marie was Jack's girlfriend, which Merida hated for both known and unknown reasons. But she tried to be friends with her for Jack.

''How dare you!'' Merida heard Marie shriek. ''Get away from me before I call the police!'' Merida chuckled as she heard Jack snort at Marie's words. She saw him coming towards her, and she greeted him with a tired smile.

"Hey."

Jack smiled sheepishly as he realized that he left Merida alone there. "Hey, sorry I left you alone. I was just..." he turned his gaze towards Marie before looking back at her. "...Never mind. Lets just go." Merida frowned in worry. "Did something go wrong?" Jack sighed "Yeah, kinda... Uhm, we are not dating anymore."

Merida's eyes widened. She looked at Jack for any signs of sadness but she couldn't find one. So she hooked her arm with his and asked him, ''What were you arguing about?'' Jack's eyes slightly widened and he started stuttering a little ''She-uh-she insulted you and I-uhm-'' Merida suddenly stopped and looked at him. ''You broke up with her because of me?'' Jack turned to her ''Yes-wait, no-I mean-'' Jack took a deep breath to calm himself before he continued; ''She insulted your looks, the clothes you wear, and she wasn't happy because I hang out with you.''

Merida smiled at him, silently telling him that he was an amazing friend, and how lucky she felt to have him by her side. ''Since I love my hot tempered princess more, I left her.'' Merida chuckled at his words. "Good. I didn't like her anyway. By the way, tou two should have been more quiet. I could hear you from my dream."

Jack smirked at the redhead "Were you dreaming about me, your knight in shining armor?" Merida smiled warmly, "Actually, I guess I was. But you didn't really look like Prince Charming." They both chuckled, and Merida asked Jack a question, "So, who do you love? I mean, you told Marie you loved someone else, right?"

Jack stopped suddenly, his cheecks becoming a visible shade of red. "Yeah, I did." Merida was a little bit surprised at this confession. Merida, surprising Jack, smiled and asked. "Who is that lucky girl?"

Jack just blushed more and looked at the snow covered ground.

Merida smiled at herself and she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, she can be that lucky girl. At that thought, she held Jack's arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Jack smiled and put his head on top of hers. And for the first time since forever, she was glad that she had a dream of an imaginary world.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, guys! Thanks for reading this story, if you liked it, I will try to update more Jarida one-shots. Please don't forget to review and favorite. See you guys later!**


End file.
